Falling for you
by firesarrow
Summary: In King Hakase's Kingdom, There is something suspicous going on. The Princes and Princesses have been wearing out their shoes every night. Can Jack solve the mystery as well as win Yusei's heart? A parody of "The Twelve Dancing Princesses"
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Twelve Dancing Princesses nor do I own Yugioh 5ds

Warnings: This has yaoi in it so if you don't like it dont read it :)

* * *

Long ago and far away, at the edge of a humble village, there lived a young farmer named Jack. He was quite a fine looking youngman; his hair was bleached golden by the sun, and his eyes were the color of amythest gems.

Despite his appearance he had quite an arrogant poersonality. But he wasn't always this way. He had once been the a fine, humble boy living life happily with his parents. He was loved and admired by all. But reality had other plans for him. When Jack was only five years old, his parents died. Since then a colder, more harsher personality emerged. He felt he had to harden his heart and forget his childish ways in order to survive the cruel world.

After many years, his personality had hardly changed. He was still cold and haughty. Regal amythest eyes held nothing but disdain. Still, many young maidens fell in love and often flirted with him. But Jack felt indifferent towards them.

Jack yearned for a life unlike his own. He often dreamt of spendid castles and of doing noble deeds that would win him the love of a fair princesses. This made him different from the rest of the villagers; they laughed at him and jokingly called him the Dreamer. But their mockery and laughter only increased Jack's desire to leave the village and seek this fortune, whatever it might be.

He regularly met up with his friends Jean, Breo, and Andre to converse about his daydreams.

"You seem like a knight in shining armour type." laughed Andre.

"But what kind of princesses would accept your personality." said Breo.

"Breo! That's rude! We should be more encouraging." argued Jean, "Jack I think your dreams are brillant."

"Yeah I agree but those dreams should actually be farm someone, I dont know, not a farmer." contiuned Breo.

Jack sighed, feeling a little downhearted. "Now don't be like Jack." said Andre, "You know we like hearing your daydreams, but it'll take alot more than dreaming to make them reality, you know how the village is."

"Yeah I guess your right, But that doesn't mean I can't try."

"Jack have you heard about King Hakase's Kingdom?" asked Breo

"About the enchanted princes and princesses? Then yes"

"Why don't you go to the Castle and try your luck?"

"Meh, probably not. Alot of people disappear trying to solve the mystery. Oh! I forgot to water the crops. I'll see you guys later." Then Jack took off.

"You know altough he's way over this head, he sure makes a good farmer."

"Yup" the others agreed.

One peculiarly warm day in the middle of the summer, as Jack sat listening to the soft contented braying of this sheep, he fell asleep. He dreamed a lovely woman dressed like a queen was standing before him. Jack gasped as he recognized her as his mother. She spoke gently, to him like he was a newborn, "Jack, my son, you must go to King Hakase's castle. If you succeed where others have failed, you shall fulfilled your dreams and marry the person of your dreams."

Jack awoke with a start, but he did not forget his dream. All day he could think of nothing but his mother's words. "Maybe my mother is right, it has always been my dream to go off to a castle." That night he packed his few belongings and gave his flock of sheep to this friends. At daybreak, he set out for King Hakase's castle.

Shortly after Jack's departure, Breo said, "Do you think he's going to succeed?"

"Maybe but with his personality, maybe not." said Andre.

* * *

To Be Continued

This is my first story, so tell me what you think of it :) Feedback is welcome. Reviews are also appreciated :D


	2. King Hakase's kingdom

Same things as chapter 1 :P

* * *

Like everyone else, Jack knew King Hakase had twelve children each more unique than the next, but all quite ravishing. They were starting from the oldest; Princess Sherry, Prince Kiryu, Princess Misty, Princess Mikage, Prince Bruno, Princess Carly, Princess Aki, Prince Crow, Prince Rua, Princess Ruka, Prince Rally, and last but not least, the youngest Prince Yusei. (Don't ask me how the ages work ;P) Each of them had many suitors who had asked for their hands in marriage but the twelve had refused them all.

Since they had been very young, all the princes and princesses slept in a large bedroom, big enough to have passed as a normal house. Their beds standing one besides the other with satin curtains canopies gracefully dancing around them. At night, when they lay safely tucked into their beds, King Hakase locked their door himself and bolted it shut. He kept the key to their room on a gold chain inside a drawer in his room and guarded it securely.

Yet each day for the past year, when he unlocked their door he found his dismay that their beautiful new shoes had been worn to pieces. King Hakase became concerned and asked his beloved children, "How can it be that you wear out your brand new shoes every night?" But his children just shook their heads and refused to answer.

The king pleaded with his children for a reason, but to no avail, He tried scolding and threathening them, but this, too, did no good. He sought clever spies and detectives to watch them, but they kept to themselves and guarded their secret.

King Hakase had been hearing stories and guesses about his children from his people as if of late and their assumptions deeply troubled the king, for he was reminded of a half-forgetten prophecy long ago.

Exactly a dozen years before, he and his queen had called upon a fortune teller to learn what the future had in store for his children. During the fortune teller's spell, his eyes burned bright,and his voice crooned like a haunting echo as he said, "One through twelve like the hours on the clock, first to last your twelve beloved children. All as beautiful and elegant as the many months of the year. They are the future!" The old man paused to draw a circle upon the floor and then began to toss his diving stones. "But the twilight will claim their innocent hearts. They will not easily accept earthly love and happiness. Darkness surronds their flower of purity. Their secret is hidden between this world and the next. It will not easily be found."

This prophecy tormented the King and Queen. Attempting to put their comfort at easr, King Hakase began to bolt this children's bedroom door at night in the hopes of shutting out danger. But the mystery of the tattered dancing shoes continued to prevail and proved to him that he could not protect his children.

* * *

Sorry about the wait :P. I was kinda stuck on chapter 3 i think i still am so it might take a while for chapter 3 Reviews are appreciated :D


	3. The Encounter

So yea i decided to update this :P So same disclamiers as chapter 1 :)

* * *

Finally, the worried king sent out his heralds to proclaim that whoever discovered how his children wore out their shoes could choose one of them as their own.

Dozens of princes and princess came to the kingdom to takeup the challenge, but all attempts were in vain. Each in turn was brought by nightfall to a room adjoining the royalty's chamber and left to see what happened to the twelve siblings. But the next mornining, their shoes were still full of holes and the prince or princess had dissappeared.

When Jack arrived at the castle, he felt he had no right to offer himself, a common farmer, to the king. Instead,he asked the gardener, Saiga, for work within the castle grounds. Saiga thought that such a handsome looking boy might please the KIng's children.

"Your task will be to tend the flower garden," he said. "And every morning, you must make bouquests to present to each of them."

Jack was delighted with the work. Wherever Jack's hands touched the earth it grew fruitful for him. Flowering vines climbed the castle walls and framed the upper windows in thick bowers. The velvet-petaled wiolet, the rose, the honey-cupped tulip, and the poppy grew in rioting glory in their garden.

At sunrise, he carefully selected blossoms and placed them in twelve identical baskets. _I'm so good_ he smirked. When the Princesses awoke late in the morning, he gave a basket to each, all but one took the bouquets without a glance. The youngest, Prince Yusei, thanked him graciously.

He fixed his sapphire eyes on him and smiled as he said, "Crow! look how handsome our new gardener is!" Crow walked over and stared at Jack. "He looks pretty hot but not my type." he said as he stared at Kiryu with a blush on his face.

Jack didn't even hear him as he stared mesmerized into Yusei's eyes. His breath hitched. They were so beautiful! It was as if he could see the ocean swirling from within them. Jack scanning Yusei's face and realizing just how handsome he was. His dark raven hair falling onto his sunkissed skin. And his face! It was breathtakingly perfect.

From their first encounter, Jack longed to discover he and his sibiling's secret. Thought he heard that those who had tried had mysteriously disappeared, the image of Yusei filled him with courage and tempted him to risk his fate.

But how, he wondered, shall I succeed?

Yusei's POV:

As I gazed into Jack's violet eyes, my breath hitched. Eventhough he was only the castle's gardener, his appearance said otherwise. He was beautiful to say the least. An air of regality gave an impression he was a prince.

I watched as Jack walked away, head held high, back toward the gardens again. I could feel a warmth grow in my chest, he was so charming when he knelt down with one knee gracefully touching the ground and arms outstreteched to delicately hand me the bouquet.

"He was very stunning." I sighed dreamly as Crow eyed me strangely.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" I swear I saw an evil glint flash from his gray eyes.

"No, Why would you say that?"

"Well you have to admit he was quite handsome." came a voice from around the corner. I jumped slightly not reliazing the person had been easvedropping from the corner.

"Kiryu you too? You agreeing with Crow?" i cried in disbelief.

"Of course, any naive young man, like yourself would fall for a beefcake like him." he remarked as he stepped out from the corner.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I don't even know him!"

"Well, but only one look captivated you didnt it?" Kiryu said leaning forward toward Yusei's face. Yusei suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Uh Kiryu?"

Kiryu sighed as he got up "I have forgotten to meet with Sherry. I shalln't prolong the subject as further." Kiryu said as he shut the door behind him, a blush detectable on his pale cheeks.

"Even Kiryu knows you're crushing on the gardener. You should get to know him. He can't be that bad. For sure better then some jerks we know." Crow scowled.

"Um." Yusei shuddered, suddenly remebering a memory of a rather drunken mean attempting to sexually assult him.

* * *

It had been a stormy night. Yusei shivered as he walked back to his chambers. Maybe it had been a bad idea to wander into the forest. He had been distracted by a family of bunnies. Yusei normally wouldn't have followed them but his curiousity had gotten the better of him. The bunnies were a very odd orange color. He wandered how they could've survived in the forest when their fur couldn't camoflauge in the dark colors of the forest at being an animal lover, followed them into the forest back into their burrow. He smiled when he realized they blended into the fallen orange leaves.

_I probably won't have to worry about them now_. he thought. But just then it started pouring rain. He gasped as the raindrops fell onto his skin. Every drop felt like cold fire on his warm skin. He silent cursed himself for not remebering the dark clouds in the sky that floated toward the kingdom. He mounted his horse and rode like wind back to the castle.

But as he opened the door to his room, he heard a noise from around the corner. He jumped and whirled around. A guard from the palace wobbled towards him. He sighed recognizing him as the guard to their chambers. He ignored him and started walking in. But just as he got in, he felt something or someone push him onto his bed. He tryed to get back up but someone prevented him from doing so. He stared as he saw the drunken guard on above him. He tried to scream but his lips were claimed and prevented him from making any noise.

He felt his vision blur as tears threathened to escape. Yusei couldn't distingush anything as the guard straddled his waist and started attacking his neck. Dammit couldn't his siblings see what was going on? He quickly observed the room but it was empty! His siblings must have gone to an evening party. He felt his more tears as realization dawned on him. _I'm about to be raped_.

Yusei struggled hard but the guard growled and held him down. He felt hands touch the bottom of his shirt to pulled it off but suddenly the guard moaned and fell on top of him. Yusei stared up and looked at his savior. Crow had returned and arrived just in time. He had struck Yusei's attacker with a candle holder.

Yusei couldn't keep in his tears any longer as he flung himself at Crow. He sobbed loudly into Crow's robes. Crow pulled him into an embrace and conforted him for the rest of the night.

When King Hakase heard what had happened, he banished the guard from the kingdom. He was never to return again. Yusei had spent the day in his room recovering from the shock bought onto him that night. But despite how worried the others were he couldn't help but feel joy hearing the news that the guard was banished. He just hoped that he wouldn't return..

* * *

I finshed :D I was thinking of putting in the rest of the intended text for chapter 3 but i got tired :P

Reviews are appreciated XD


End file.
